


It's a Perfect Day for the Spanish Inquisition

by warchiefsteph



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-10 13:10:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12299793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warchiefsteph/pseuds/warchiefsteph
Summary: Pilar Fierro, having lost her partner, Trueno, to Talon, she has been forced within the newly recalled Overwatch, stuck in Watchpoint Gibraltar. With the help of her unlikely companions, Junkrat and Roadhog, Pilar is going to fight the enemy head-on to save Trueno, and come face-to-face, once again, with Sangre, her father--Pablo Madera. Learn more about Pilarhere!





	1. One

      “ **Pilar? Are you even _listening_ to me?”**

      No. No she was  _not_.

      Pilar Fierro poked at her meal absentmindedly, her brown eyes half-lidded in boredom, fingers scritching at the short, buzzed hair on the side of her head. She’d not been listening to her mother, Maria Fierro, the entire time she had been speaking to her, going so far as to drown out the steady buzz of people completely as they ate their afternoon meals. Dark brown hair fell into her face, covering her eyes; she had not been the same since forced into Watchpoint Gibraltar against her will a month back, nor had she taken to being very social as long as she was there. There had not been a moment where she wasn’t poked or prodded--how many times had Angela drawn blood, given her physical and mental examinations, to make sure she was in peak condition? It was likely at the behest of Maria, but it was not something she was unfamiliar with.

      “ ** _Pilar?_** ”

      With a sigh, her empty eyes flickered toward her mother, a line creasing her brow as she frowned. With an aggressive stab, she impaled the piece of grilled chicken on her plate, bringing it to her lips and tearing a chunk out of the meat, slowly chewing as she watched her mother dully. Maria grew indignant, her nose wrinkling. She could tell her daughter was unhappy, but the irritation she had with Pilar, given her circumstances before they brought her into the base, far outweighed the worry she held for her daughter, at least for now.

      “ **Sorry, mama,** ” Pilar sighed, setting her fork down, clearly disinterested in where the conversation was about to go. “ **I’ve had about five shots already today, it’s a bit hard to concentrate.** ”

      “ ** _Heh._** ” Maria clasped her hands neatly before her, her food left untouched. “ **Speaking of, Angela told me all your tests came back clear,** ” she continued, as though commenting on the weather. “ **You’re perfectly healthy, and  your mind--** ”

      “ **Is perfectly sane, just like I _told_  you,**” Pilar growled, cutting her off. Her patience was thin with the woman; since arriving, since Reinhardt dragged her into Gibraltar, Maria had an unnecessarily tight grip on Pilar, and the suffocating clench on everything she did was driving her mad. There was no reason for this idiocy, no reason for Maria to hover over adult daughter.

      “ **Honestly, mama, you don’t have to do this. I’m a grown-ass woman; I have my own life and you should just let me live it.** ”

      Maria winced at the bite in Pilar’s words. She looked so much like her father, but she had the same fiery temper that Maria was famous for, in her youth, and even now in her older age. She was short, more so than Pilar, pear-shaped and chubby. Her eyes--the only feature she and Pilar shared--were a deep brown, and her hair was chin-length and glossy black, with a slight curl to her thick tresses. Flecks of gray were scattered here and there about her roots, and her skin was covered in lines from age, deep olive in complexion.

      “ **Pilar, you know perfectly well why I had those tests run,** ” she returned, eyes flashing dangerously. “ **Those _men_ \--**”

      “ **Were of no danger to you,** ” Pilar interjected again, frustration growing.

      Maria huffed, the knuckled of her neatly-folded hands beginning to turn white. For Pilar’s sake, she tried to contain herself; after all, they were in the middle of the Watchpoint’s mess hall, but when a fire burst before another, the entire place would burn down.

      “ **Have you not _read_ the reports?**” Maria pressed, lowering her voice, closing her eyes. “ **What they’ve _done_?** ”

      Pilar pinched the bridge of her nose, likewise trying to calm. “ **Mama, I don’t need to explain myself. Had it not been for _them_ \--**”

      Suddenly, footsteps fast approached from behind, and Pilar glanced over her shoulder, raising a brow as Angela Ziegler drew nearer. While her features seemed perfectly content, even happy, Angela’s eyes flashed in concern between Pilar and Maria. The tension between mother and daughter was thick enough to slice with a knife, and when Pilar glanced at the table behind her, Reinhardt seemed rather on edge as he watched she and her mother argue.

      “ **Maria, Pilar,** ” Angela said softly, greeting them both with a kind smile. In her hands was clutched a datapad of some sort, and she ran her finger along the surface, reading the contents on the screen.

      “ **Doctor Ziegler,** ” Maria returned with a nod, her clenching grip on her hands softening.

      Bowing her head, her smile widened, her bright blue eyes fixing on Maria. “ **Do you mind if I borrow Pilar for a moment? I have some things I’d like to discuss with her.** ”

      Pilar sighed; she didn’t need to look at Maria to see the dread cross her face, and she didn’t need to say a word to know that she wanted to know exactly what it was that Angela needed her for. Love her mother as she might, Maria was a tad overbearing from time to time, and this was no exception. Running around with junkers, nearly murdered by Trueno, her arm turning on her...not to mention, the replacement built for her--the replacement that screamed junker--had Maria constantly fretting over the well-being of her daughter.

      “ ** _About...?_** ”  


      “ **Nothing of concern,** ” Angela replied, nodding. “J **ust some tea, if it’s not too much trouble. We have a few things to catch up on.** ”

      Pilar didn’t give Maria an opportunity to respond. Not seconds later, she rose from her seat, taking her tray with her. “ **I’ll talk to you later, mama,** ” she said, offering her a grin. It was the least she could do to offer some peace between them, and honestly, Angela’s offer for tea--whether or not that was what she was stealing Pilar away for--was enough to ease away her own tension at sitting with her mother for so long.

      “ **I--uh, _yes_ , Pilar,**” she replied, pursing her lips as she glanced at Angela skeptically. “ **Don’t get into trouble.** ”

      Pilar rolled her eyes, but said nothing. She followed Angela, who led the way from the cafeteria, pausing only to clear her plate and drop the tray off to the omnics taking care of the kitchens. There was a door to their left, which slid open, allowing for the women to pass, and they entered a significantly darker corridor, one Pilar knew to lead toward the medical bays of the Watchpoint. Unconcerned, Pilar was familiar with the protocol; at least twice a week, she found herself being escorted down the hallway--namely by Maria--to Ziegler’s office for a regular checkup. It was annoying, to say the very least, but Angela always offered pleasant company, and an opportunity to stretch her legs away from her confines.

      “ ** _Thank_  you,**” Pilar murmured, knowing that they were safely out of earshot. “ **I’ve--** ”

      “ **I know,** ” Angela interjected, offering her a glance. “ **I don’t need someone to tell me when the Fierros are in the same room together, Pilar. Reinhardt was getting antsy at the tension.** ”

      Pilar bit her lip, a tad shamefully. She and Maria were too much alike to be able to have a discussion without getting riled, and their flaming tempers often got the better of them, no matter how hard they tried. Beside her, Angela watched her closely, shaking her head in amusement.

      “ **It’s nothing to be ashamed of Pilar,** ” she continued, a soft chuckle escaping her. “ **It’s simply who you are. Both you and Maria have good intentions, I remember that well enough. You know she worries for you, after your…** ” she paused, brow furrowing. “ **Your _misadventures_.** ”

      “ **She’s reminded me _every_ day,**” Pilar sighed, following as Angela led them left down an adjoining hall. “ **I’m not meant to be here, Angela, I’m meant to be--** ”

      “ **Out there, I know.** ” They came to a halt before her office door, and Angela pursed her lips, turning to face Pilar, meeting her eyes. “ **I know you wish to go after your partner, Pilar. But with the current state of things, the _breach_  in Overwatch intel at the hands of Talon, it isn’t safe. Especially as Overwatch is still  _illegal_.** ”

      Pilar’s frustration grew, once again, but Angela’s kind, albeit sad, expression had her calming. She knew the doctor was trying to offer her sympathies, and she knew that it was dangerous to try and recover Trueno with their help. After the Uprising, and their outlaw, Overwatch would suffer far more if they were caught, operating illegally.

      A silence fell between them, and Angela touched her hand to Pilar’s shoulder briefly, yet comfortingly, before sliding open her door, standing aside to let Pilar through.

      When she had been in Blackwatch, Angela’s personal office had merely been an unknown area, far away from prying eyes. Pilar had only stepped foot in it a handful of times before, and it was only after training alongside her father, to have a cup of tea and cool down, that she truly entered. It seemed so long ago, like a different time…

      “ ** _Tea?_** ”

      Pilar started, having nearly forgotten why she was there. Behind her, Angela had set her datapad on one of the counters, fiddling with a teapot beside it. Beside the teapot, away from the datapad, there was a plethora of different teas to choose from, herbal and fruit alike, and Angela smiled at Pilar, gesturing to her collection. It was perfectly clear that it was Pilar’s choice, and she strode to where the doctor stood, fingers of her mechanical limb sliding across the top of the tins.

      While she browsed, she could feel Angela’s eyes on the limb; the arm was clearly not of the best make--while it was in perfect working condition, and made with absolute precision, it was clunky and awkward, made of mismatched scrap metal and carved with the insignia of a smiley face, its eyes x’d-out. The metal was a  _loud_ , bright red, standing out spectacularly, and the contraption had none of the fancy gadgets her previous arm contained.

      And Pilar  _loved_  it.

      After a few moments, she picked the peppermint tea. It was what she and her father had drank with Angela years ago, and it was what she would drink with her now. Handing the tin to her, Pilar grinned and Angela nodded, gingerly taking it from her hand. There was still the uneasy glance at the arm, which caused Pilar to raise a brow, but the hesitation was replaced, not a second later, with her bright smile and gentle demeanor.

      “ **Peppermint is good,** ” Angela commented while Pilar eased herself into a chair, running her fingers through her chocolaty locks. “ **It does wonders to calm one, and if I remember correctly, your _father_ …**”

      She suddenly stopped, her breath catching her throat, and Pilar glanced at her, nose wrinkling in confusion. Of  _course_ Angela knew Pablo Madera’s current affiliations; they had been quite good friends, years ago. Even so, she knew how devastated Pilar had been when she realized her father’s true identity, and since then Angela was very careful to mention Madera around her. Biting her lip, she shot Pilar an apologetic glance, and though she appeared impassive, there was a sadness in her eyes that Angela did not miss.

      “ **I’m sorry--** ”

      Pilar waved a dismissive hand, leaning backward in her seat. “ **Don’t worry about it, Angela. We can’t change what happened.** ”

      Angela nodded, fingers tapping against the countertop. “ **Of course, but we can still regret that he fell into the wrong hands.** ”

      “ **Yeah…** ” There was a heavy silence that fell upon the women, each avoiding the other’s eyes, and Pilar folded her arms, fingers tapping against the metal of her mechanic bicep. From one tense room to another...this wasn’t Angela’s plan, but shit happens, she supposed.

      It was a few minutes before either of them stirred; the rumbling of boiling water in Angela’s electric kettle drew them both from their thoughts, and quickly, she poured hot water into each of the teacups, steeping the leaves in the boiling liquid. Placing each of the cups on a saucer, she set them on a tray with sugar and sweets--which she had prepared in the silence--and walked them over to Pilar, setting the tray on her desk, leaning against it casually.

      “ **If you don’t mind,** ” Angela said, handing Pilar her tea, glancing at the limb again. “ **I would like to discuss the matter of your arm.** ”

      Pilar raised a skeptical brow, taking the tea from her hand. “ **What about it? It runs fine, you know that as well as I do.** ”

      Angela nodded. “ **Of course, but it is the manner of make. While it runs, the technology within it is rather outdated; we could easily fit you with a new one, on the same lines as your previous.** ”

      Pilar sighed, bowing her head. How many times had she told her mother, the mechanics,  _everyone_ , the kind of power Talon possessed? The hacker, Sombra, had abilities she’d never seen before, and it had been the greatest risk to her life in her ‘ _adventures_ ’, and yet Overwatch didn’t seem to take that into account when they offered Pilar a new limb.

      “ **I appreciate the thought, Angela, I really do. But I’ve told you, I’ve told _everyone_ , that we can’t afford that kind of technology attached to us when Talon has the best hacker in the world on their side.**” She paused, glancing at her arm, eyes fixing on the smiley-face insignia carved upon it. “ **This works just as well as my other, without the tech to get hacked.** ”

      Angela pursed her lips, glancing at her tea and removing the ball within that held the leaves. “ **I didn’t mean to denounce its power as a functioning limb, Pilar,** ” she said. “ **I merely wished to extend the offer; I know Maria expressed her interests in crafting you a new one, but ultimately, it is your choice. And I know...I know it holds sentimental value for you. I could not ask you to part with it.** ”

      “ **I... _thank you_.** ” Pilar didn’t have much to say, but what she did, she said in earnest. The smile that lit Angela’s face was infectious, spreading even to Pilar’s lips, and she fished the tea ball out of her cup as well, setting it aside, and reached for the sugar on the tray to add a pinch to her drink. “ **Mama hasn’t been as supportive as I would have liked since I showed up. It’s been a strain on us both.** ”

      “ **I’m not surprised,** ” she replied. “ **Maria has been stressed since she received your first call with, ah, _Fawkes_. And then you show up, covered in ash and scraps and an arm that’s not your own,  _along_ with notorious criminals. You can’t  _blame_ her.**”

      “ **I know,** ” Pilar said softly, pausing only to take a sip. The mintiness of the tea flooded over her immediately, easing her tensions. “ **And I don’t blame her. I’d just like her to loosen her grip on me, Angela. I’m a grown woman, I know what I’m doing.** ” Another pause. “ **And I have to save Trueno, if no one else will.** ”

      Angela frowned, brows knitting together. “ **I don’t know what I can tell you, Pilar,** ” she said sadly. “ **We need to retrieve Trueno, I know we do. But until further notice, we can’t operate until we know what Talon plans.** ”

      Pilar shook her head, rising to her feet, and set her tea down. Angela had not expected Pilar up so quickly, and nearly jumped when suddenly she was face-to-face with her. Pilar placed her hands on either of Angela’s arms, fingers clenching, and stress and fear pervaded her features, dark brown eyes pleading with bright, blue hues.

      “ **Then let _me_ go, Angela. I have the coordinates to where he is, and we can’t afford to let them unlock what he has in his memories.**”

      Her jaw clenched, eyes still fixed on Angela’s, and she truly felt for Pilar’s plight. “ **You know, as well as I, that I do not have the authorization to let you go, Pilar. _Winston_  is the de-facto leader of this organization now, only he can tell you so.**” She raised her right hand, tea still in her left, and rested it against Pilar’s forearm in a supportive gesture. “ **And Maria...Pilar, she will know exactly where you go, the moment you leave Gibraltar. And to _whom_  you will go.**”

      Pilar bowed her head, letting her arms fall to her side. “ **I know. It’s frustrating, you know. I feel so suffocated here; I can’t do what I _need_ to do. And I can’t do a thing without mama hovering over me.**”

      “ **I may not be able to help you leave Gibraltar, Pilar. But I’m happy to keep you company when you need it.** ”

      Pilar said nothing, slumping back into her seat and reaching for her tea again. Taking a sip, she concentrated on the flavor, letting the coolness of the peppermint wash over her. How long was she to be prisoner here? Angela may have been supportive of her endeavors, at least for the time being, but she could sense the disapproval when it came to returned to those she ventured with, the  _friends_  that would happily annihilate anything that would stand in their way.

      The junker who would tear down Gibraltar to get to her.

      “ **Thank you, Angela. I think I’ll take you up on that offer.** ”

      “ **I’m happy to hear it,** ” Angela replied, taking a sip of her tea. “ **You’re strained, and you need a friendly face here.** ”

      “ **You don’t say,** ” Pilar chuckled bitterly. “ **Be that as it may, I have to warn you.** ” She paused, glancing up at Angela, who watched her curiously. “ **If I don’t get out anytime soon, _they’ll_ be breaking their way in to get to me.**”


	2. Two

      Her visit with Angela had left Pilar feeling a bit better about staying in Gibraltar, but there was still the matter of her mother, her  _hovering_ , and how to slip away. There was only so much Pilar could handle; before, she and Maria got on relatively well. She didn’t care what Pilar did, or who she was with. She didn’t care if she came home at eight in the evening or two in the morning. She  _knew_  Pilar could handle herself, but step out of line  _once_ , and suddenly she was being suffocated by an iron fist.

      A few days had passed since venting her frustrations to Angela, and even now, she slipped away from her own room, hidden in the shadows as she avoided unwanted attention. There was a place–one that she and a handful of others knew about–where she liked to cool down after rigorous training in Blackwatch. Finding it was a complete accident, but she and her friends would go there often, where Morrison & Reyes would not find them.

      And it was there that she headed.

      Slipping past her mother’s quarters, Pilar was as light on her feet as their stealthiest soldier, and her shoes hardly made a sound on the shining, tiled floors. The corridors were dimly lit; as night fell upon Gibraltar, and many of its inhabitants were falling off to sleep, the lights faded within, making it far easier to sneak about the halls and leave the facilities. She was certain, however, several knew of her whereabouts–while her mother did keep tabs on her during the day, it was Winston who ‘watched’ over her at night. In truth, he was not concerned with her past alliances. After all, his own decision to recall Overwatch was still highly illegal, and Pilar was able to buy a bit of his love with a nice, big jar of peanut butter. Still, Pilar’s character had been shown to be true, and she was hardly a hostile force within their halls. Just a bit of questionable company.

      Pilar reached a door, leading to the outside. Glancing over her shoulder to make sure she wasn’t being followed, she cracked it open a tad, slipping through silently, and snapping it back shut almost as quickly. The cool, night breeze ruffled her dark brown hair, and she inhaled deeply, the aromas of the night calming her stresses. A grin curved her lips; without a second thought, Pilar bounded toward a staircase on the opposite side of the area, the staircase that would lead to her makeshift roost. She hoped the time hadn’t changed it too much–after all, as far as she could tell, Gibraltar hadn’t really changed in the years since Overwatch had been disbanded. Just a bit rugged and dusty, but overall, everything remained the same.

      At the top of the stairs, the walkway before her only led right, but on the left, memory served her correctly, there was a hidden shaft that contained a ladder that would lead her up to the roof of the facility. Sliding her hand along the metal wall, she felt for the groove that she used to pry open the door. It was a bit harder in the dark, but with a bit of fiddling, she managed to pop it open with ease.

      However, the makeshift door flew out of her hands, landing with a metallic  _THUD_ on the ground, clanging rather conspicuously. A hint of panic crossed her features as she stayed absolutely still, waiting for the noise to subside and listening for any sign of unwanted guests within the area. Her heart raced; she could feel the blood pumping through her ears as she strained to hear above the thudding of her heart, and her fists clenched, hesitant to move even a breadth. Staying put for no more than ten seconds, it was the longest, most agonizing ten seconds of her life, and the moment she heard no sign of approaching company, she thrust herself through the hole in the wall, placing the metal slab over it again.

      Alighting the ladder as if it were nothing, it was not long before Pilar was pushing her hand against a trapdoor in the roof, sliding it aside and pulling herself through. For a moment, she sat on the edge of the opening, feet dangling below, and closed her eyes as the night breeze ruffled her hair. She was on top of the Watchpoint now, above the hangar bay where the old jets were stored. For a moment, she forgot why she was even there; all memories of the present time faded to black, in its place, the bright laughter of the younger recruits of both Overwatch and Blackwatch. True, she had been among the youngest, and had she not been initiated through her parents, she likely would have never joined. Even with the disgrace in which the organization fell, Pilar couldn’t imagine how different her life might be.

      “ ** _Alright,_** ” she huffed, pulling her legs through and replacing the tile again. “ **Enough wasting time, you’ve got shit to do, Pilar.** ”

      She didn’t really have anything to do–Maria had been very clear to Winston that Pilar shouldn’t be going on any missions anytime soon–but this was a bit of a personal project for her. Still sitting on the roof, cross-legged, Pilar lifted her mech arm, fiddling with a switch near her shoulder, opening up a small compartment where her bicep would be. Within, were two, small devices: one, a small chip containing a vague, rather outdated layout of the Watchpoint, itself. The other was a device on which to show the chip’s contents, and both she managed to snag from an old office within Blackwatch’s wing–Reyes’ old office.

      It had been years since she had stepped foot within, but it still held the old familiarity of a time long since passed. Pilar could tell that not even then had anyone stepped foot in the office; there was a layer of dust all over the furniture, and everything was still neatly in place. It hadn’t taken long for her to find what she was looking for. Reyes always kept the projector in the same file, and it didn’t take much searching through his drawers to find a map of the buildings.

      Sliding the chip into the projector, she set it before her, and suddenly, a map hovered in the air, a perfect layout of Gibraltar. At least, Gibraltar in the past. Pilar didn’t know what kind of renovations, or lack thereof, the Watchpoint had undergone since her absence, and as far as she knew, Winston had been the only being to reside there. Asking him would be too suspicious, and she didn’t want Maria to catch wind of her potential schemes to freedom. Still, her finger hovered over the map, and she watched it flicker, a jagged line traveled across the screen, and the words ERROR CORRUPTED flashed red across the screen.

      “ ** _Fuck!_** ” she exclaimed, throwing up her hands. At this point, she wasn’t about to get anywhere. Somewhere along the line, the data had either been tampered with or damaged, and even in the proper projector, it was nearly impossible to find an easy path  _in_ and  _out_ of Gibraltar. Did nothing want to go her way?

      “ **I’ll find _something_ ,**” Pilar muttered, squinting through the corrupted areas of the map. “ **There has to be _something_.** ” Her hands clasped before her face, and her index fingers both pressed against her lips while Pilar was deep in thought. She knew there were secret ways in and out of the base–the trouble was just to find them, and even then, how was she going to get the information to Junkrat? To  _Roadhog_? If she were to send a small omnic in her stead, they were likely to blow it to hell and back. She hadn’t forgotten their distaste, and she didn’t want the information to get damaged on its way.  _Shit_.

      However, a sudden chuckle behind her had Pilar starting, her eyes widening as she smashed the projector beneath her hand.

      “ **I thought I’d find you here.** ” The voice was all too familiar, muffled behind a face mask, and yet enhanced by the mechanical properties built within, Pilar was stunned that  _he_ had found her. Of course, she shouldn’t have been surprised–he was among the few that knew of this spot, and the person to visit it most frequently. Still, as Pilar rose silently, gracefully, with the crushed projector still clenched tightly on her fist, her hair was ruffled in the wind while she slowly turned on her heel, dark eyes widening further when they met the soft, green glow of the companion who joined her.

      “ ** _…Genji?_** ”

      Nodding his head in greeting, Pilar felt as though glued to the spot. He hadn’t seen him in so long, not since the Uprising, and now as they were both atop the hangar, memories of their past suddenly flooded to her mind. Blackwatch had been a tighter-knit family than anyone would have admitted, and it was evident now, as they both stood in silence, that the pulls of the past were still there.

      “ **Pilar!** ” Raising a hand, he pressed a switch on the side of his helm–it was an addition to what he had worn before–and the visor over his eyes quit glowing, moving aside to reveal dark brown eyes beneath. The eyes she remembered where pained, full of anger and self-loathing, the shell of himself before Angela rebuilt him. Pilar never knew him before Overwatch; there was little about Shimada’s life before the organization that he would let on–only that his own brother was cause for his current state.

      “ **You look like you’ve seen a ghost!** ” With a chuckle, he drew nearer, a spring in his step that was so unfamiliar. He was not the man she remembered; something, in the time they’d not seen each other, had changed him, and for the better, Pilar thought. She could see the crinkle at the corners of his eyes as he smiled, and the green glow of his cyborg body was a stark change from the red Blackwatch had given him.

      “ **I-I’m sorry, I didn’t think you were here!** ” she exclaimed, jolting forward as she found her voice. It was as though her feet were carrying her before her mind could acknowledge it. Suddenly, she sprung forth, wrapping her arms around his torso in a tight hug, the cool metal of his body–coupled with the night’s cold breeze–chilling her. Though it had taken a moment, she was truly happy to see Genji, and yet, she was curious, curious as how he made it this far.

      He merely continued to laugh, returning the embrace lightly, friendly. “ **I got the recall, same as you, Pilar,** ” he answered. “ **Though, I hear that your recall was a bit _different_ than my own.**”

      Pilar huffed, loosening her grip, and took a step back to glance up at him suspiciously. She could not see the lower half of his face–still hidden by his mask–but the way his eyes flashed, the knowing look within them, she could tell enough that he had heard her story.

      “ ** _Please_ , you believe everything you hear? Doesn’t seem like you,  _Shi-ma-da._** ”

      “ **Very funny, _Fi-er-ro_. This came straight from Winston, himself. I don’t think you can wiggle your way out of this one.** ”

      “ **Heh.** ” Pilar dropped her arms to her side, hands resting on her hips while she gazed at him skeptically, and with a nonchalant shrug, she strode to the hangar’s edge, plopping down as she let her feet dangle off the side. She wasn’t entirely willing to share with him her story, but she was certain Winston would have told him enough to get the point across.

      “ **I was trying to be a _hero_  and some shit happened,**” she continued offhandedly, as though commenting on the weather. “ **One thing led to another and now my mother won’t let me out of her sight.** ” She could hear him walking toward her, but barely; he was still as quiet as she remembered, and it was only because she knew he was there that she could make out his footsteps. There was a soft, metal  _clank_  with every step he took, and Shimada reached for the blades on his back setting them on the ground next to Pilar, joining her on the ledge.

      “ **Is that so? I don’t know about you, but it looks like you’re out of her sight now.** ” The playful inflection in his voice had her casting him a sharp glance, fighting to keep a grin from curving her lips.

      “ **I’m good at being sneaky,** ” she said simply. “ **But that’s not what I’m here for, you know.** ”

      “ **I figured as much,** ” he replied, turning his gaze to the sky. The inky blackness of the night twinkled with bright, white stars, and cast a peaceful aura upon Genji and Pilar. She followed his gaze upward, leaning heavily on a hand, the broken projector still clenched in her hand.

      “ **But why are you here? I didn’t think…I mean, after Blackwatch, you didn’t seem like you’d ever come back.** ” Pilar’s gaze lingered on the sky for only a moment longer, before her eyes turned back to Genji, her expression inquisitive, but also concerned. He had always been so angry, so loathsome of what he had become, and yet now, he was peaceful, serene. What changed him so?

      “ **I found peace,** ” he murmured, eyes closing as the breeze passed him by. “ **My mentor taught me to accept who I am, who I will be. There is no changing the past, but my future can be assured.** ” His voice was warm, almost fond, of this unknown master of which he spoke, and the tranquility that radiated from Genji seemed to pervade Pilar as well. A soft sigh escaped her, and she bowed her head, a small smile curving her lips.

      They both fell into silence for a moment, and it was the calmest Pilar had felt in a month. Perhaps, one day, she could meet this mentor he spoke of, and  _thank_ him for helping her friend find his path, to accept himself. She hadn’t shown it–Genji was a man and could take care of himself–but she had worried for him, as did those surrounding him, but it seemed that he had found his way, even without them.

      “ **That’s good to hear,** ” she replied softly, pulling up her feet and sitting cross-legged. Resting her hands before her, she finally opened up her fist, remnants of the device smashed to pieces in her palm. She could have scolded herself for her reaction, but there was nothing she could do to change that.

      “ **Winston told me you were trying to leave,** ” he remarked nonchalantly, side-glancing at her. “ **You took a map from Reyes’ old office, an outdated one.** ”

      “ **How could he _possibly_ –**”

      “ **He’s got an eye on you, Pilar, for your mother’s sake. Or so I’m told.** ”

      “ **Perfect,** ” she groaned, rolling her eyes. “ **You know, just for _once_ , I’d like her to get off my case. It’s exhausting.**”

      “ **I _know_ , Pilar,**” he mused, reaching for a compartment in his forearm. “ **You forget, I was under _constant_ surveillance in Blackwatch. They did not want their weapon to lose control.**”

      Pilar froze. How could she have been so tactless? Of course, it was something that completely slipped her mind, having been so long since they were in Blackwatch together, but still, he wasn’t wrong. He was constantly being examined, constantly hooked up to machines that measured his body, his mind. There was little time that Genji Shimada had to himself, and when he did find it, he spent it exactly where they sat now.

      “ **I’m sorry, I–** ” Before she could finish her apology, her voice was drowned by Genji’s merry laugh, and she couldn’t help but stare, completely bewildered by his reaction. Time truly  _had_ changed him, and while it took a second for Pilar to compose herself, she joined him with her own, strangled laughter.

      “ **Pilar, it has been _years_ , and I am no longer the same man I used to be. I have found peace, and you should too.**” He gave her a knowing glance before casting his gaze back to his arm, fishing for something within the compartment, and Pilar looked away, lips pouting. Maybe he had a point; she had been far angrier in the past month than she remembered ever being, and stress on top of that seemed to double it.

      “ **Besides,** ” Genji continued, drawing her gaze back to him. He held his index and middle finger up in front of her, between them a small, thin file. Her brows furrowed as he waved it back and forth before her, the corners of his eyes crinkling again as he smiled beneath his mask. “ **This might be of some use to you, my friend.** ”

      Casting him a wary glance, she reached for the file, taking it gingerly in her hand. Eyeing it, she bit her lip, noting the miniscule lettering on the top right corner. It read GIBRALTAR, and after a few seconds, she realized this was another file to the Watchpoint’s layout. Her gaze flickered back to Genji, mouth hanging open slightly, and he only laughed at her disbelief, ruffling her hair lightly.

      “ **You’re _welcome_ , Pilar,**” he mused, quirking his dark brows. “ **It wasn’t easy to get, but you’re not the only sneaky one around here.** ”

      “ **I– _Genji_ , aren’t you betraying their trust? You’re a part of Overwatch as well, this is your organization  _too_.** ”

      “ **Maybe,** ” he said with a shrug. “ **We all volunteered for this, all of us but _you_. I don’t know what your relationship with those men are, but everyone deserves their freedom. Even you.** ”

      He fell silent, slowly rising to his feet, hands reaching for his weapons between them. Not seconds later, they were strapped to his back, and holding out a hand, he gestured to Pilar to grab hold. Reaching out, she grasped his with her own, and with a grunt, Genji heaved her upward, both of them standing silently on the edge of the hangar. They looked out over the Watchpoint, reliving their memories in their own ways, before turning their gazes back to each other, goofy grins spread across their faces.

      “ **Thank you, Genji,** ” Pilar said quietly, letting her hand fall to her side. Within the other, she still clutched the map file, thankful he had brought it to her. “ **You didn’t have to do this, you know.** ”

      “ **I know,** ” he chuckled, clapping her on the back as he turned heel, and Pilar followed suit, edging herself away from the ledge. She noticed he seemed to ready himself for his next journey, and her face fell, disappointed that he would be going already.

      “ **Are you leaving so soon? You just got here, didn’t you?** ”

      He nodded.  **“I did, but there are certain things I need to take care of, before I decide to fully invest my time with an _illegal_  organization.**” He paused, chuckling quietly to himself, before he reached for the latch on his helmet again, the visor lowering itself over his eyes and glowing bright green once again. “ **I must speak with Zenyatta before I head out, I’m sure he would be interested in what Overwatch wants to do.** ”

      Pilar nodded, and Genji tilted his head curiously, features masked. She hated not being able to read him, but she supposed this was how it would be for now. “ **Maybe I could meet Zenyatta sometime, you think?** ”

          He was silent for a moment, but nodded slowly. “ **He would enjoy that, I am certain. He has not met anyone from my past before.** ”

      “ **Maybe we can swap stories of you, _eh_?** ” she grinned, and he grunted in a way that Pilar could almost see him rolling his eyes. Still, he held out his arms, and Pilar shook her head, approaching him slowly before squeezing him in a friendly embrace.

      “ **Take care of yourself, Genji,** ” she said, her cheek smooshed against his cool, metal chest. As before, he returned the gesture, squeezing her tightly before ruffling her hair messily, a fond chuckle escaping him.

      “ **And you, Pilar,** ” he replied. “ **Don’t get into _too_ much trouble. I don’t want to have to break you out of a Spanish prison somewhere.**”

      She snorted, drawing aware, knocking her knuckles gentle against his helm. “ **I’m not _that_ much of a troublemaker, okay?**”

      “ **Of _course_  not,**” he laughed, his hand still resting on her head. “ **I’ll see you around, eh?** ”

      “ **Yeah,** ” she nodded, grinning widely. “ **I’ll see you around.** ”

      With a wave, Genji disappeared in an instant, so quiet that had Pilar not known he was there, she would have missed it entirely. She was alone, hair blowing in the cool night breeze, the chip still held in tightly her hand. It was a few moments before she moved again, and when she did, it was only to slide down onto the roof again, sitting cross-legged, she chip squeezed between her fingers, her brown eyes alight with glee. This would help her,  _god_ , this would help her. Whenever she got out of this place, whenever she saw Genji again, she would be sure to pay him back for his help.

      But until then, it was time to get her plan in motion, copy the map, and get her boys in or get herself out. Whichever came first.

      “ **Don’t worry, Jamie,** ” she murmured, clutching the chip to her chest with a devious smirk. “ **I’ll be back to you soon.”**


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to get somewhere! Pilar is going stir-crazy, and Junkrat is losing what little patience he has.
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me, loves! Let me know what you think! :)

      A mine lay on the ground, seemingly untouched, seemingly a dud. Brightly colored in yellows and greens, the dead center was engraved with a smiley-face insignia, eyes crossed out and smile wild. Two wires, a red and black, which were attached to the mine from a small box on the side did not quite reach the center, rendering the explosive useless.  


      Beside it, laying flat on the ground with his nose nearly touching his creation, Junkrat grumbled silently to himself, fingers tapping incessantly on the dirt. He had been tearing the mine apart for the better part of an hour, rebuilding it nearly as fast as he had destroyed it. From what he could tell of Gibraltar’s fortifications, it would take far more than one mine to blow through one of the doors. Damn it! He should have known that Overwatch would have had the best of the best, even decommissioned for as long as it was, and when he and Roadhog managed to steal a slab of metal that made up the exterior to run some tests, he was disheartened to find that his grenades hardly damaged it at all.

      Still, he did not give up! Each day, he added more and more explosive materials to his creations, and while in the beginning it was fruitless, the moment he saw the first dent in the metal, he knew he was getting close. Roadhog kept guard for most of the time, though sometimes sneaking back around to Gibraltar, scoping out what he could to find the weaknesses. He did this alone, of course; with as excitable as Junkrat was, and his thirst to break Pilar out of the watchpoint, he didn’t need to bring attention to the possibility of convicts breaking into Overwatch’s old hideout.

      For the moment, the junkers camped far away from the watchpoint, laying low to avoid unwanted attention. Junkrat had been rather difficult for the past month, and more than a few times, Roadhog was very close to strangling his companion for nearly blowing their cover. His patience virtually zero, and hew was very much prepared to go after Gibraltar with everything he had, the day after Pilar had been dragged away by those who had been recalled. Neither junker knew exactly why Overwatch had suddenly been brought back together, only that Talon interfered, and the information Pilar had taken from her bull, Trueno, would be detrimental to bringing them down.

      Junkrat groaned, pushing himself upward, only to collapse on his back a moment later. Banks were nothing compared to this shit; Overwatch was full of trained soldiers that were a lot deadlier that a group of cops, and he’d prefer to keep his remaining limbs as they were. Even Roadhog, who was probably the deadliest bloke he knew, wouldn’t be able to take on them by himself.

      The sky was overcast, a stark change from the typical sunniness of the coast, and Junkrat’s brows knitted together, lips pouted in thought. So far, neither of them had discovered any weaknesses in the structure, and while he could make mines all day long, carrying them to the watchpoint, itself, would prove difficult and rather inconvenient, especially if discovered. And then came the action of detonating them while he and Roadhog were safely out of reach. Kaboom! Regardless if they made it in, if they got caught in the fray of Junkrat’s explosives, they’d be injured detrimentally, and he wasn’t about that shit.

      About ten feet away, Roadhog lay on the ground as well, seemingly watching the sky, but very much asleep. He had managed to knick a good portion of food from the city for he and Junkrat both, and now, he recovered from stuffing his face full of a mixture of Spanish and British cuisines. Though a hulking and imposing figure, Roadhog knew how to keep his head down, and he had remained rather inconspicuous when visiting the city, luckily for them both. Junkrat had stayed behind, naturally, but his interest in his work far outweighed his need to steal food for them, and honestly, Roadhog preferred it that way.

      Kicking his feet up, letting them land heavily on the ground again, Junkrat groaned again, running his hands down his face in frustration. He was getting nowhere with this plan of his, and even deliberating with Roadhog, they had made no headway into getting in. How did people do this?! He was so used to simple bank heists–which were, in truth, not all that simple–that breaking into a military base wasn’t something that he ever expected.

      But you gotta expect the unexpected,  _eh_?

      Flinging himself up again, he sat up, hunched over, his elbows resting on his knees, face in his hands as his fingers tapped against his cheek. There had to be something he hadn’t tried yet, something they hadn’t thought of to get in there. Right?  _Right?_  Damn it, with what he’d accomplished in his damn world heist without getting caught, this should have been a cakewalk.

      As Junkrat grumbled he wasn’t aware of a small robot of some sort, slowly approaching the makeshift camp. There was little on its metal body that would indicate its affiliation, however, upon the front plate, there was engraved a smiley face, the very same as the one on Junkrat’s mine. He straightened again, tapping his mechanical index finger against the center of the mine, yellow eyes narrowing in thought. However, the robot, who realized the junker had not yet noticed him, sped up, launching itself directly at him. Vaguely aware of the figure approaching out of the corner of his eye, Junkrat turned his head, rather disinterested, as the robot’s speed gathered, and it was two full seconds before he realized what was going on. The robot was quick, and looked rather painful if it did not slow, and after a moment, he dove out of the way, watching as it screeched to a halt between he and his mine.

      His features flared in disgust. Robots. Omnics. The lot of them were shit, and it took all Junkrat had to not find his frag launcher and immediately blow the fucker to bits. However, the flash of the engraving on the front plate caught his eye, and he dove toward it again, landing heavily on his stomach with his arms before him, hands wrapping around the mechanical creature before it could back away. He dragged it nearer, eyeing the symbol, before searching for its ‘face’, lips curled in a feral growl.

      “ **Oi, who are ya?! Where’d ya come from? Who sent ya?!** ”

      His voice was strangled, angry, and yet slightly relieved. There was only one person who would use that symbol on an omnic. One person who knew how he loathed omnics, and still use one as a messenger to the junkers. One person who Junkrat had been waiting for an entire month to hear from, to give him some sort of clue as to how to break her the fuck out of Gibraltar.

      “ ** _Pilar!_** ”

      The omnic quaked in his grip, struggling against his hands as Junkrat’s entire body seemed to vibrate. He was becoming hysterical at this point, and angry that the blasted piece of junk hadn’t said a thing about Pilar.

      “ **C’mon, c’mon, _c’mon_!** ” His eyes were wild as she smushed his nose against the omnic, who merely squeaked in fear at the contact. Pilar hadn’t told it that this was the man it should be looking for–she barely even described how he looked, let alone the crazed expression and addled state of being he seemed to be in.

      However, the omnic felt itself falling to the ground when suddenly, the man before it was smacked upside the head, tottering backward with a unhappy grunt. Roadhog had awakened, and shuffled himself over to his excitable companion, shutting him up before he grew too loud. The omnic, now on the ground, pushed itself backward and away from the pair, opening the plate with the smiley face–which now could be seen as its chest–shoving its hand within the cavity, searching something out.

      “ **Oi, ya big lug! The hell wos _that_ for?!**” Scrambling to his feet, he towered over the omnic now, the diminutive robot not realizing exactly how tall this friend of Pilar’s actually was. Thankfully, it had found what it was looking for, and as the junkers turned toward it, the omnic held a small device toward them, its vocal processes pleaded at them not to attack.

      Neither junker looked particularly friendly. The smaller of the two–who was still quite big–glared at him angrily, nose wrinkled as he muttered to himself, and the larger, whose face was completely hidden by a gas mask, loomed over it like an imposing figure, stoic, silent, and completely terrifying. The omnic shook in place, but still held the small device toward Junkrat, who eyed it skeptically, distrustful of this thing that had come to it.

      “ **The fuck you want, eh?** ” Junkrat growled, arms folding haughtily across his chest.  **“Give me a reason why I shouldn’t blow ya up right now.** ” Despite his insignia on the omnic’s chestplate, he was still highly suspicious, refusing even a step forward. Roadhog, however, eyed the omnic’s device curiously, though his curiosity could have been taken as intimidation to the small being. It hid its ‘face’ from sight, though still holding up its message, and Roadhog slowly approached, heavy footfalls shaking the ground beneath the omnic’s feet.

      He snatched the device from the omnic’s hand gingerly, turning his back on the robot almost instantly. Holding the device, face-up, in the palm of his hand, Junkrat approached him, narrowed eyes studying whatever this thing was that the omnic had brought. It only took a second for Junkrat to realize there was a switch on the side of the device, and against better judgement, not even Roadhog would have been fast enough to stop him as she flipped it on.

      Suddenly, between them appeared a map, a sort of blueprint of a structure, unfamiliar to either of them. Bushy brows furrowed as Junkrat observed it, and moments later, his mouth fell open, realizing exactly what the hologram was.

      “ **It’s the watchpoint!** ” he exclaimed, launching forward to embrace Roadhog roughly. Boy, was he excited. The more he surveyed it, the more he saw, and whoever had tampered with it had highlighted the weaknesses of the watchpoint, the secret passages that would lead them right inside. This was perfect! There was nobody who could stop him now!

      “ **Clever girl, Caterpillar,** ” he grinned, vibrating happily. “ **I knew ya’d get t’ me.** ”

      The omnic slowly backed away, hoping it could disappear without drawing attention to itself. It did not quite like these men, and it was not sure why the hell Pilar wanted to spend any time with them. Regardless, as it turned on its heel, Junkrat managed to see it last minute, and launched himself toward it, picking it up but it’s arm.

      “ **Oi, don’t think yer goin’ so soon, mate,** ” he growled, eyes flashing dangerously. He’d been so happy a moment before, but now, almost instantly, he had changed completely to a frightening man that the omnic wanted nothing more than to get away from.

      “ **Need ya t’ take this to my girl, _eh_?** ” he said, carrying the omnic back to his things, which had been scattered about their makeshift camp. It was like a storm ran through his pack, with as messy the area was, but that’s how he liked it.

      “ **Gotta let her know it’s me, _roight_?** ” he continued nonchalantly, as though commenting on the weather. He plopped on the ground, Roadhog hovering in the background, and set the omnic down beside him roughly. In his pack, he searched, feeling for a leather belt within, a belt she had left behind with his things, and one he had taken a bit of time to modify himself. It was nothing fancy–really, her just customized the buckle, making it her own. His own.

      “ **Give this t’ her, yeah?** ” he said, showing off the smiley-face buckle, eyes flashing. “ **She’ll know it was me, and she’ll know that ol’ Junkrat and Roadhog are comin’ fer her.”**


End file.
